


bring you down

by firexpunch



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Alternate Universe - K/DA (League of Legends), F/F, Face-Sitting, Light BDSM, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Strap-Ons, Submission, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 06:34:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19847557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firexpunch/pseuds/firexpunch
Summary: "I don't want to be fucked by you. I want to be the one to fuck you."Or; Evelynn allows Akali to try to dominate her.





	bring you down

The Agony’s Embrace is dominant. Evelynn is the one in charge, the one who tells others what to do. She bosses her partners around, be it sexual partners or friendly ones. Evelynn isn’t one to give up her title of leader.

Those almost golden eyes are hypnotizing. Everyone is drawn to them. Evelynn simply has to snap her fingers and people fall down at her feet. Her sex appeal oozes from every poor in her body. It’s intoxicating to say at the least.

Akali doesn’t seem to be affected by it, much to Evelynn’s annoyance.

On the rift the Rogue Assassin ignores Evelynn’s charms. In their dorms the Maknae avoids Evelynn’s plump lips. She isn’t showing any interest and while it pisses Evelynn off, it also turns her on.

Even as she tugs at Kai’sa’s lower lip with her teeth, Akali doesn’t care. The young woman moans into Evelynn’s mouth, her hips buckling up. “Eve,” Kai’sa whimpers.

Evelynn pulls away from Kai’sa with a click of her tongue. This is frustrating.

Only Kai’sa follows her with her eyes as she struts out of the living room.

* * *

“You’re asking me why I am not submitting to you?”

Akali is looking up at Evelynn. She’s positioned on the couch, sitting cross-legged and trying to continue playing her game on the Xbox. Yet Evelynn is obscuring her view and bothering with questions.

The Siren nods, her lips in a tight stretch.

“It’s simple,” Akali says with a shrug as she places the game-controller next to her. “I don’t want to be fucked by you. I want to be the one to fuck you.”

The bold statement startles Evelynn. She didn’t expect something like this to come out of Akali’s mouth. The ninja is quiet and kept to herself most of the time.

It’s so surprising it makes Evelynn chuckle. “You think you can dominate me?”

Akali only nods in reply. She wishes Evelynn would just go away since she has gotten her answer. She’s so close to beating this level and she doesn’t want to stop now.

“Okay then,” Evelynn hums as she straddles into Akali’s lap. “Let’s see if you can make me beg for it.”

What a bother. But alright, Akali isn’t one to back down.

She immediately crashes her lips into Evelynn’s. With a sweep of her tongue against Evelynn, she is granted access. Akali has to moan softly as Evelynn greedily sucks on her tongue, draining her energy.

Evelynn gasps and opens her eyes as Akali buries her hands into her ass-cheeks, clawing through the fabric of her dress. Sharp nails leave trails across her pale skin. Akali is staring her down.

Akali leans forward and bites down on Evelynn’s neck. The latter moans in surprise. It’s been a while since someone bothered- _tried_ to mark her. It’s exciting.

Slender fingers trail up her body from her ass to her well-formed breasts. Akali’s digits seem to burn against Evelynn’s skin. She ruts into Akali’s hips, softly gasping as Akali rolls her fingers around her nipples and sucks on her neck.

She hisses as Akali tugs at her nipple-ring. The pain brings her pleasure that she can’t place. It’s pathetic, she’s a succubus. She is supposed to know what makes her feel good. Yet Akali is making her feel entirely new things.

The Rogue slides her right hand down, making sure the hem of Evelynn’s dress is out of the way. She only gives her slight touches as she fingers the front of Evelynn’s damp underwear. Evelynn growls when she feels Akali graze past her clit but not giving it any attention.

Akali tries to shift in her place. “Evelynn, mind getting of my lap?”

“And why’s that?” Evelynn murmurs into Akali’s ear before she licks and bites at the sensitive shell.

“I want you in my bedroom.”

Evelynn chuckles and hot breath hits against Akali’s wet flesh. “It that your pleasure room?”

“No,” Akali replies as she drags her nails across Evelynn’s stomach. “But it’s where I keep my straps.”

* * *

Wet noises fill the room along with Evelynn’s pants and moans. She is currently on Akali’s bed, her hands pushing down on the woman’s head. Evelynn knows that she might just suffocate Akali with the force she is pushing down on her but she doesn’t care.

Fuck. If she had known earlier that Akali could make her feel like this, she would have walked in on her and Kai’sa much sooner.

Akali stops her oral fixation and sits back up, licking the slick of her mouth. Her bright blue eyes seem to glow in the dimly lit room.

With a few steps she is at her closet. She pulls open a drawer and rummages around. As Akali turns back around she reveals a long and thick dildo that’s around 9 inches. Evelynn grins wickedly.

“Bringing out the heavy stuff?”

Akali smiles. “If you want to I can take you double. But I’d prefer to make you my bitch with only one.”

Evelynn wolf-whistles at the statement. “I’d like to see you try, dear.”

It’s obvious that Akali has worn a harness and strap before. She easily tightens the ropes and attaches the toy within a minute. It looks amazing on her, Evelynn thinks. And those goddamn abs, god took his time forming this woman.

The Rogue walks back to the bed and stands still in front of Evelynn. The Siren looks straight at the massive toy that protrudes from Akali. “Suck,” is what she hears.

“Suck,” is what Evelynn greedily does. She takes the toy into her mouth and wets it with her tongue. Evelynn bobs her head up and down, making sure to look up at Akali as she performs her show.

As she brings up her hand and forms a fist around the lower part of the toy and jacks it, Akali shivers. Evelynn sure knows how to turn someone on.

After mere minutes, Akali pushes Evelynn away. She coughs into her fist as she avoids eye contact for a few seconds. Then, she recaptures herself and faces Evelynn.

“On your stomach, ass up in the air.”

Evelynn purrs happily as she does what she is told. She rests down on her forearms as she brings her ass up in the air. Her thong is still where she left it, much to her dismay. Evelynn giggles as she peeks over her shoulder to see Akali licking her lips.

Then, finally, Akali lines herself up with Evelynn’s sopping cunt. She tugs the thong down and cannot help but lean foreward and drag her tongue along the wet slit. Evelynn moans in surprise.

Akali pumps her fist around the wet toy before she starts to tease Evelynn with the top. Bit by bit, she starts to push the strap-on inside of the woman.

It’s big. Evelynn can feel how she gets stretched up, filled up. She moans in delight as she feels Akali’s hands atop of her hips. Then, Akali pulls out and—

“Fuck!” Evelynn screams.

Akali is starting to fuck her mercilessly. Her hips pistol back and forth. With each stroke Evelynn groans. Her cunt is getting torn up by the much younger woman and she loves it.

“You like that?” Akali asks in between panting. “You like being fucked by me?”

Evelynn cries out, “Oh my god yes! I fucking love your cock!”

It didn’t take very much for Evelynn to submit. But how could she possible resist someone like Akali?

Not even five minutes into their session, Evelynn feels her hips give out.

But even though she falls flat onto the bed, Akali follows her. She rolls her hip with a never faltering pace. Evelynn screams into the pillow and claws at the covers.

Without realizing it, she gets flipped over by Akali. Now on her back, Akali is quick to shove herself back inside her again. Evelynn howlers and brings her arms up and hooks them around Akali’s waist.

Her sharp talons leave bright red marks on the woman’s hips but it doesn’t stop the latter from keeping up her pace. She drills Evelynn thoroughly.

“Akali I’m going to cum!” Evelynn sobs. “Please make me cum!”

Akali groans and ignores the ache of her hips. She brings herself even closer to Evelynn and slams the fat cock-toy into the woman with all her might. Her fingers brush past Evelynn’s clit and—

“Oh god! Cumming!”

Evelynn’s hips buckle and she trashes around violently. Hot spurts of cum actually make their way around the toy. Evelynn hasn’t squirted for god knows how long.

She sighs blissfully as she comes down from her high. But her eyes widen as she feels Akali start up her pace again.

“H-hold on, I just came!”

Akali latches onto her neck and sucks on her skin. “Can’t stop now,”

It’s all too much. The Agony’s Embrace is losing her grip on reality as she gets pounded repeatedly. Her cunt is slippery and the lewd noises fill the room and spill onto the blanket. She has drawn blood with her nails but Akali doesn’t seem to care.

Her mind goes blank as she interrupts into a series of screams again.

After what seems like ages, Akali slows down. Eventually, she pulls out and rips off the strap-on and the harness. Before Evelynn can say anything, the Rogue positions herself above Evelynn’s face.

Evelynn groans as she smells the sweetness of the young assassin. She eagerly licks her wet folds and tries to drink her. Akali’s hips falter as she grinds down on Evelynn. It’s more her entire face that she’s fucking than her tongue but she doesn’t care.

Akali needs to release this pent up energy. It feels so goddamn good to ride Evelynn like this. She actually managed to get the woman to submit to her. A sense of pride washes over her as she throws back her head in her neck and howls.

She comes hard. Wave after wave of ecstasy hit her as she continues to ride on Evelynn’s face. The Siren hungrily milks her of her juices and energy.

The Rogue rolls off Evelynn and falls down next to her on the bed. Her chest is still heaving up and down from the intense orgasm she just experienced.

Evelynn rolls over to Akali and pulls her into a sweet kiss.

“You did amazing, Akali. You managed to make me submit.”

Akali grins. “I knew that I could bring you down.”

**Author's Note:**

> #tfwy go to sleep sexually frustrated, have sexual dreams and wake up even more frustrated.


End file.
